Incest in Terror Manor
by Sasskitten
Summary: There is a game going on. A game of murder. Ai and Kou are just two of the many who are stuck in this mansion on an isolated island. With each passing day, they must find out who did it. However, a single night of forbidden passion arises. Will, this passion be the death of them or jus the beginning for them? Find out for yourselves.


**Incest**

 **in**

 **Terror Manor**

 _Ai and Kou story_

It's been sometime since the game has started. Ai and Kou were hard at work in the kitchen. "How many days has it been since this sick game has started?" Ai was mumbling to himself. HE was in the middle of making some Cannolis and Panforte.

"D-Did you say something?" Kou asked.

Ai shook his head. "Just going over the steps." Kou was his twin brother and while he was born first Ai was the more mature of the two. The brothers were almost completely Identical. Only when looking closer did one really notice the differences. Kou had dyed his hair a blueish tint color while Ai kept his hair a light brown. Their eyes were even different colors with his being brown and Kou being a teal color. Finally the last noticeable thing, Ai's beauty mark is under his right eye and his brother's is under his left. With those differences you would think that others would know at first glance.

"So, what are you making?"

"Cannolis and Panforte. You?"

"Culatello, Gnocchi di semolino, and Risotto with lemon and green beans." Kou replied with a smile.

The twins both really enjoyed cooking. It is there dream to own heir own restaurant. That was the only reason they came to the island to get noticed for their skills. Kou could cook up a ten course meal if anyone wished it of him. _'I have to get Kou off this island at all cost.'_ The thought of his brother's safety is what got him to get up everyday and play this sick game of Clue.

Ai always watched over his brother. Kou is sensitive, caring, gentle, and at times trusting. It is for those reasons that he must protect and watch over him at all costs. These past few murders with the little evidence as to why has left him and Kou shaken. Well, Kou is more shaken then he.

He doesn't know when but, a Ai watches his brother a strange sensation starts to emerge. He doesn't know what it is and he doesn't want to tell his older brother this. _'I don't want to make him scared even more.'_ Ai shook his head and reluctantly went back to what he was doing.

" **+"**

That night after watching Mr. Satou's death and finding out he was not the one behind the murders, Kou and Ai went back to the kitchen to clean up and plan for tomorrow. Kou is washing the dishes while Ai is wiping down the counters. If they'd been at home or even at work in the bakery doing this the two would be talking and laughing a lot. _'This island is changing us...'_ Ai thought as he stopped to watch Kou. His brother is shaking from the recent and needless death. They submitted blank papers in the voting box like always. However, it wasn't enough this time. This time they couldn't save the one in question.

 _'We... we couldn't save him.'_ Kou was on the verge of tears after that thought when suddenly, two strong arms wrapped him from behind. His breath caught in his throat. "A-Ai?"

"It's okay Kou. It will all be okay." Was Ai's only response as he embraced his brother. The two looked at one another. Kou was the first to blush followed by Ai. "UH!" Ai quickly let go and the two looked away just as quickly. "I'm... I'm going to go take stock!" Ai walk fast out of the room.

" **+"**

Ai stepped out into the hallway. He leaned against the wall and placed his hand over his fast beating heart. "What the hell was that?" That was the first time his body ever acted like that. The more he thought about it the more his body reacted to it. "Is this even happening?" This feeling... Could he be lusting after his brother? Ai shook his head and begin the walk to the food/supply room.

" **+"**

Kou had tried to finish he dishes. However, he paused and placed his hand to his still rapidly beating heart. "Was this feeling... love?" As soon as he said that he shook his head to get rid of the idea. _'It was just from having everything that has happened.'_ Kou thought _'I couldn't be …. I mean it's TABOO! …. but... I think I kinda liked whatever that feeling is.'_ Kou shut his eyes tight. "Brother..." He hugged himself.

" **+"**

"Why don't you shower first, Kou." Ai suggested.

"Oh... Okay," Kou gave a quiet response as he gathered up his towel, washcloth, hair-dye, and white with purple spots Pajamas.

 _'Come you don't have to wear pajamas. Come back naked for me.'_ Ai instantly smacked his fist against his forehead. _'Stop it brain! Those thoughts are not allowed.'_ He flopped down on his bed. Laying one arm over his eyes and the other out to the side he let out a sigh. _'Plus a relationship with a sibling is Taboo.'_ He knew that. _'However, that taboo was thought up with the siblings being brother and sister. Is it still taboo if it is Sister and Sister?'_ Ai raised his arm to his forehead and stared up at the tan and brown colored ceiling. _'Or what about brother and brother for that matter?'_

"Kou..." He let out a sigh as he gave up and allowed the image of Kou's naked body float around in his mind's vision all the while it was causing a disturbance in the southern territory of his body.

" **+"**

While showering Kou was trying hard to not think about his brother in a way that was not allowed in human culture. The lukewarm water sprays down on him and while it cleans his body it does nothing for cleaning his mind. He clutched at his chest as he remembers that feeling he felt when being embraced by Ai. "Why...?" Shutting his eyes, he tries hard to get rid of those feeling. _'He was just comforting me. He saw how shaken I was and was just comforting me like a loving brother should. So why...'_ His mind started to wish for more and without his control, his mind was trying to undress him. "Stop being stupid." Kou smacks his cheeks. And finishes rinsing off.

He uses the dye to touch up the roots and waits the recommended time and changes into his pajamas. He grabs the hand attachment part of the shower Lifting it from the holder, he gets on his knees and bends his head into the tub washing his hair the excess dye from his hair. "Besides Ai would never go for that." He whispers to himself.

Upon finishing, Kou returns the shower-head to the holder and puts his Pajama top on. Starting to button the top up, he turns away from the tub and as he does so his foot slips on his discarded wet washcloth. "AH!" Kou goes backwards into the tub and in his attempt to stop himself he turns the shower on.

"KOU!" Ai upon hearing the noise had thrown open the door just as Kou had managed to sit himself on the edge of the tub.

"Sorry I slipped." Kou said with a nervous laugh. Ai was silent. "A-Ai?" Upon seeing the shape his brother is in. The unbuttoned top, the now wet clothes that clings to him showing off his lightly toned features. Ai's mind just gave up all reason. He walked over to his brother and kneels in front of him. "I'm okay Ai so-" Kou's speech was cut off as something soft and warm covered his mouth. _'This is... this is... a kiss. Ai is kissing … kissing me.'_ Kou's heart warmed at the thought that he was not the only one thinking about this.

Ai pulled his lips away. "Sorry Kou..." He kissed him again.

Kou tried to push him away. "Ai-" His lips got covered by an even longer kiss. When Ai pulled away this time Kou tried to speak fast. "We can't-" Another kiss.

"Why?" Ai asked before going in for another kiss."

"It's Taboo tha-"

Ai stopped for a moment. "Kou, I think it was only thought to be taboo when it involved a brother and sister not siblings of the same sex."

"But-" Kou was cut off again as Ai kissed him again.

"Even if it is then I don't care at this point. Kou, my mind and heart is full of nothing but you and you alone." That was all Ai said as he deepens the kiss.

Kou's mind finally gives in to his heart and shuts off all reason. Feeling that his brother is now on the same page as him Ai slips his hot wet tongue into Kou's mouth. Their tongue begin to dance and intertwine. Ai gently supports his brother as the two slide into the tub. The warm water just seems to intensify their bodies.

Ai slides off Kou's top while Kou unbuttons Ai's shirt and slides it off. Now the two were totally topless. Ai couldn't help but to gaze at Kou's perfectly peach colored skin. Feeling a bit embarrassed Kou tries to cover himself with his arms. "No Kou... don't" Ai gently moved his hands away and held them with one hand above his head. He smiled at him and his adorable blushing just added to his brother's beauty. "You are beautiful and I want to see it." He smiles as he dips his head down and starts at Kou's neck.

"Ah... Ai..!" Kou spoke out as the strange ticklish sensation sent such a strong feeling through his body that he couldn't help but to arch his back in response. Ai trailed kisses down his chest till he reach his soft pecks. He starts licking and suckling on the left nipple. "Nu-ugh! No—not that...!"

"It's cute like a little pink rose bud made out of frosting, Kou. I want to just lick and take little bites out of it." Right after he heard those words, Kou could feel Ai's teeth gently nipping at his nipple.

"Ai...! Ah.. nuugh!" All Kou could do is let out moans. Ai gazes up at him, his brown eyes almost sparkled and mirrored the same look of enjoyment that he was sure his teal eyes were showing.

Ai releases his brother's hands and wraps hi arm around Kou's back. He raises himself towards Kou's ear and whispers as he presses his own slick wet body against his. "The sounds you make are so sexy and cute that it drives me to want to do more."

 _'More?'_ Was the only thought that came to Kou's behind just seconds before he feels his brother's strong hand above his pants. Rubbing against his already erect penis. "No... nu-ugh Sto...op!" Kou could barely gasp out a full sentence.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Ai asked as he paused in his actions. His brother's cheeks were flushed a bright sexy red. Kou shook his head. Ai can't resist teasing him. "I don't hear you..." He whispers in his ear. "If you want me to stop then..."

As Ai starts to withdraw his hand Kou grabs his hand and places it back down. "I was trying … to say don't stop."

Ai smiled at his hesitant voice. "If that is what you want then..." The two embrace as Ai dips his hand under Kou's pants and starts to massage his shaft. "Wow you are already this far." Ai complimented his bodies reaction as he moved his hand up to the tip and back down to the base. Squeezing it ever so firmly as he repeated the motion many more times.

This brought out a few more moans from Kou as Ai could feel his own shaft starting to harden. He kissed a trail down Kou's chest and pulled off the older one's bottoms. It was at that point that Kou felt an indescribable pleasure as Ai took his manhood into his mouth all the way to the base. He didn't know his brother could take him in like that and not choke. Kou placed his hands in his young brother's hair as he went in and out. Kou could swear he is able to feel Ai's throat as Ai takes him in deep. Unable to hold it in Kou released a milky frosting substance of his own into Ai's mouth and Ai swallowed every bit of it.

Feeling that his brother's been fully drained, Ai brings himself back up and kisses Kou very deeply."Sorry Kou, I can't hold back any longer." Before Kou's foggy mind could register the meaning behind the younger one's words, Ai removes his own pants and boxers. He repositions them both to where he has Kou's legs resting on his shoulders.

"Ai...?"

"It will be alright Kou There might be pain but it will go away."

Kou nodded and Ai Inserts himself straight in to Kou's body. Kou gasped has a burning pain starts. Ai seeing his brother in just a bit of pain reassures him by smiling and slowly moving in and out. As Kou relaxes, pain is replaced with pleasure. He feels Ai getting thicker and sees he to as starting to harden again. Seeing this Ai smiles. "See... your body reacts fast..." Ai quickens his thrusts while stroking Kou's penis that is still wet from before. In just moments both let out a loud moan of pleasure as they do a combined release.

" **+"**

 _(Some hours later.)_

"Okay Kou, I'm done with the shower." Ai had finished his shower and came out in just pajama bottoms and a drying his hair. Kou gets up from the bed looking very nervous as he walks to him. "Kou?" Suddenly Kou kisses Ai right on the lips. This shocks Ai enough to drop his towel. He didn't notice Kou had his shirt off till he felt the warm soft skin against his slightly cooler and wet skin. Ai didn't protest this as he just embraced the older one as his mouth was invaded my Kou's tongue.

"Ai... I...I" Kou couldn't get the words out as he felt embarrassed.

"I know... "Ai responds as he takes Kou's hand to touch his already erect penis. This gave Kou the courage he needed to push past his embarrassment and return to assaulting Ai's mouth with multiple deep kisses, full of passion. He started to push the back into the bathroom but Ai was not up to another shower. So, he redirected his brother's direction till they both were laying on his bed.

This time it was Kou being the Seme and Ai being the Yuke. Kou began licking and biting at Ai's neck. "Brother... "He trailed his tongue down till he was licking at Ai's Right Nipple. "Your nipple is as soft as Italian bread and very tasty like it too."

Ai blushed all the way to his ears hearing that. "Sh—shut up!"

Kou laughed then proceeded to remove his pants "I don't think I can be as patient or as good as you but I'll try." He heard Ai's moan of surprise as he took in his thickness all the way just stopping a few inches before the base as he could feel himself start to gag.

"Ai places his hand on his head. "Relax … nuugh!…your throat." He told him as he pushed him all the way down. "Just keep it relaxed … and go … up and down..." Ai's voice was in short gasps. Kou did as his brother said and the urge to gag stopped. He continued to go up and down. "Nu-ugh ….! Don't – AH! Don't stop..." Ai's voice pleaded out with passion. He arched his back as he released his frosting into Kou's mouth. Kou swallowed what he could. However, it ended up coming to fast and a lot of it spilled out his mouth.

"Ah... ah...ah... that … that was..." Kou smiled at him. "Wonderful brother." Kou said as he begins to remove his own pants. "But it seems I cannot hold back any longer."

"Brother..." Ai said and then he nodded. "Go ahead..."

Kou placed himself between Ai's legs and in one smooth movement he entered him. Ai's held his breath as he now knew the burning sensation that Kou felt. Like with what he did Kou did the same and the pain gave way to the most amazing pleasure he has ever felt. Kou is more gentler then he is so... the time between pain and pleasure took a bit longer since he didn't want to hurt him. "Kou..." Ai sat up and positioned himself to sitting on his brother's lap while having his brother still inside him. He started to move his body up and down in sync with Kou's gentle movements. They both let out more moans of pleasure as both were building back up. Ai moved one of Kou's hands to his penis. "Stroke mine as we go. Then we can finish together dear brother." Kou blushed when he heard him say that and seeing Ai's smile he smiles in return and starts stroking Ai's shaft. The two cum in combination yet again. Both collapse onto Ai's bed.

" **+"**

Sometime later Ai is still awake cradling a sleeping Kou. Both brothers are naked and under the covers "He looks so peaceful... Peaceful and happy." Ai says quietly. He wants to preserve his brother's happiness. He thought he heard a noise outside the room. Careful to not wake Kou, Ai slips out of his bed. He puts on a shirt and pajama pants. Tucks his brother in, he kisses his lips. "I'll be right back." He leaves the room.

" **+"**

The next day there is quite a bit of noise as everyone is celebrating that the murder game is over.

"I wonder who did it?" Kazutoshi asked as he, Takuma, and Rui were heading back to their rooms.

"I don't care who did it. The killer is dead." Rui said.

"Well, Hayato was the one that found the body maybe he is the one who did it?" Takuma said.

"Like I said... I don't care who did it, I just want to get home and bury Naoto." Rui replied.

" **+"**

In the kitchen Kou and Ai were making meals for everyone for the boat ride home. Kou is smiling and almost dancing around the kitchen. "We finally get to go home Ai!"

"Yeah..." Ai smiled at Kou's excitement. "It is so nice." Ai loved seeing Kou happy but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but to wonder if something like what they did together will happen again. That thought was answered when Kou did a sneak attack of a kiss to his lips.

"I want... I want our relationship to continue onward from what we felt and did last night." Kou admitted.

"You don't care what others will think?" Ai asked.

Kou shrugged. "I stopped caring about that the moment we combined our love several times last night." Kou started to blush. Plus we live alone so it's not like we have anyone living to tell us otherwise."

"Okay lover... " Ai ruffled Kou's hair. "But first let's finish making the food before the Game Master decides to bring more people here and leave us to continue the game." Kou agreed and went back to making food. HE was really cooking up a storm.

"Hey..."

"What is it? Kou."

"There's drops of blood here by the block of knives."

Ai came to look. "So there is... "

"And one of the knives is missing," Kou added.

Ai hugged him. "Well, The Game Master did say a knife was used on the murderer." Kou nodded as he turned in his arms and hugged him. Ai tensed as a small sharp pain went through his side. Kou tilted his head, his eyes full of concern. He was about to ask but Ai stopped him with a kiss. "Let's get done alright?" Ai untangled himself from the older one's embrace and went back to making dessert.

Kou's eyes widened as he saw a fresh spot of blood appear on his brother's back in the spot where he just hugged him. _'When we woke this morning Ai had small cuts on his hand and the drops of blood...'_ It was then that he figured it out. "Ai? Did you..." He locked gazes with his brother as the truth came together in his mind. Kou then smiled and shook his head. "I forgot what I was going to say." He turned away and went back to cooking. _'Thanks, Ai.'_

Ai went back to what he was doing. As his mind replayed what went on the moment he stepped into the hall.

" **+"**

 _ **(Flashback.)**_

" _Ai Don't run! I just want to kill you!" Kaoruku chases after Ai with a kitchen knife._

" _Damn it!" Ai says as he runs holding the place where she stabbed him. 'It would have been more fatal if I didn't trip over my towel as I opened the door at the same time she was striking.' He thought as he made it into the kitchen. The defensive wounds on his hands dripping blood. He grabs one of the knives from the block. He hides near the door and waits._

" _I know you are –AHH!" Koaruku is stabbed in the stomach by Ai's surprise attack. She is pushed to the ground by him. As she struggles to get away she loses the knife she had. Getting free, she starts running. However, she only makes it to the dining area when Ai catches up to her._

" _I will protect him." He says as he tackles her to the ground and repeatedly stabs hers until she stops moving. He waits for her to stop breathing before leaving her body there with the knife and going back to the kitchen to clean up. Ai even makes it back to bed without Kou even stirring._

" **+"**

 _'I'll always protect you, Kou.'_ Ai thinks to himself as he put s the cake in the oven.

" **+"**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that. If you want to know more then g download the game Lust in Terror manor. Please rate and comment.**


End file.
